A virtual machine is a virtual sharing or partitioning of computer resources. For example, the virtually partitioned resources may include one or more processors, memory, storage, network cards, etc. Each virtual machine may run its own instance of an operating system and may run one or more applications on its operating system. The virtual machines may have separate file systems, separate users, separate applications, and separate processes. The virtual machines are generally separate, or isolated, from each other in some ways, thereby providing a look and feel like a separate server or machine from the perspective of its users. A virtual input/output (I/O) server generally provides I/O processing for the different virtual machines to bridge communications between a physical network adapter and each of the virtual machines.